Oneshot: Papa?
by Coloured Red
Summary: "Lyos, for the past few months, had found herself stuck in quite the predicament. For one thing, her pride had been rather shamelessly shattered to pieces. And another, she had lost one her closest friends. And he'd completely lost it upon discovering Kasumi. But the stupid, selfish, bitch-of-a-man apparently didn't like the fact that Lyos had someone else to care for." Ikkaku/OC


**So, I feel terrible for being a shit updater with my other two stories but both are currently being written. School finishes soon as well, so I'll have about 6 weeks of doing absolutely nothing except writing so, yay! for all my followers!**

**This is just a short-ish thing involving Ikkaku and two of my OC's, Lyos and Kasumi. Go ahead and indulge in my epic word-writing-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's**

* * *

**-I Think We All Know Just What This Is-**

Lyos, for the past few months, had found herself stuck in quite the predicament.

For one thing, her pride had been rather shamelessly shattered to pieces.

And another, she had lost one her closest friends.

And he'd completely lost it upon discovering Kasumi.

But the stupid, selfish, bitch-of-a-man apparently, didn't like the fact that Lyos had someone else to care for. But she couldn't always be there to heal Ikkaku Madarame's battle-wounds, as much as she enjoyed making him squirm.

'Mum, Is today take your kid to work day or something?' Kasumi asked sceptically; well as sarcastically as an eight year old could sound.

Lyos grinned at her silver-haired daughter, and ruffled her short locks affectionately.

'Yes indeed. That's exactly what it is, because that's exactly the kind of disruption they need at Squad Four.' Lyos responded, flicking her black hair – that her daughter clearly did not inherit – over her shoulder.

Kasumi raised an eyebrow with an intuitiveness not yet found in any other young girl Lyos had ever come across before. In fact, it was because of that strange mixture of childishness and maturity that enabled Lyos to be so proud of her daughter.

Unlike Lyos, who absolutely failed as a mother and was far too changeable, Kasumi never acted on impulse and calculated events far ahead of when they happened. Kasumi, who wasn't the most responsible for _her own_ actions, had saved Lyos from her the woman's own forgetfulness quite a few times.

'Then why am I coming?' Kasumi sighed.

'I'm going to be teaching you healing kido, and possible the meaning of life...Hey! don't roll your eyes at me!'

'Third Seat Sanechia, Kasumi.' Greeted Isane, as the three females met in one of the many corridors of Squad Four.

'Hey, Lieutenant, got any poor idiots I can use as a subject?'

Isane nodded, stopping before Lyos so that the dark haired woman had to crane her neck up at her superior. 'Third door to your right; a few broken bones, but nothing much from Squad Eleven today.' Lyos loved how the gentle woman said in this in such a relieved way, and allowed herself to indulge in a small, slightly devious chuckle, at just how right Isane was.

'Will _he_ be there?' Kasumi asked her mother as the two continued walking.

Lyos shrugged, masking her own steadfastly chaotic emotions, and said nonchalantly, 'I wouldn't be surprised. If Ikkaku is there, you've got to give him hell.'

Kasumi grinned. She knew the stories about her mother and Ikkaku, of how they had grown up friends along with Yumichika, and also knew that Lyos hated being ignored, and yet was to proud to do anything about it.

Both of the shinigami were, and Lyos acknowledged this.

'Oh, look at all the fresh meat we have to work with.' Lyos declared with unnatural delight, hovering by the door Isane had directed them towards.

'Hey, Lyos, get over here before my skin starts to scar.' Ordered a smooth, narcissistic voice.

Lyos felt her natural smirk return, a trademark expression along with her occasional, irritable moments. Yumichika sat, bandage around his arm, in one of Squad Four's beds.

'Come on, the drag queen needs our help Kasumi.' Lyos teased, grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her towards the purple-haired man.

Even if Kasumi failed, it was, Lyos reasoned, only Yumichika.

Yumichika scowled, yet didn't reply or protest when Kasumi jumped onto the edge of his bed and settled beside his legs.

'You look like a girl.' Kasumi pointed out, eyes squinted as she leaned forward to inspect Lyos' friend.

This, of course, caused the three other soul reapers in the room to laugh.

'Told by a little girl.' One of the called.

'Is the daughter of Lyos' you told us about?' Masato, a Squad Ten shinigami, inquired.

Yumichika nodded curtly.

'Oh what this? My daughter's not good enough to have her own name? Kasumi has to live in my shadow the rest of her life?' Lyos argued, mood becoming swiftly aggressive.

It was a good thing Masato was just as unpredictably insane as Lyos, otherwise that comment may not have gone down well.

'That's the way it seems.' Masato quipped back.

'...it is a pretty big shadow.'

'Mum, can you just teach me how to heal the drag queen?' Kasumi sighed. Her new, adopted name for Yumichika caused the others to roar in laughter once more, while Yumichika was left with burning cheeks and a slight grin that spoke of his approval in regards to Kasumi.

Lyos, having never been sure just how her daughter, Kasumi Sanechia, would fit into her crazy life, suddenly felt a little better.

She knew they weren't alone now.

...

That day, Lyos remained surprised when Ikkaku didn't turn up with some sort of injury. But she was expecting it. No one that battle-happy could avoid a visit to Squad Four for this long.

Kasumi, as well, had already guessed that the bald man – whom she was so _eager_ to meet – was due for some sort of visit. He couldn't avoid Lyos for the rest of his life.

But, as it were, Kasumi was beginning to get tired, and her subtle hints towards her mother indicated so.

'That's it we're going!' Kasumi proclaimed with sudden and fierce exasperation.

Her small hand wrapped around Lyos', dragging her from the chair she was sitting in while Lyos worked through her paperwork.

'I'm bored, and hungry, and the Twelfth Division is more exciting.' Stated Kasumi, uncaring of the fact that Lyos was rather disgruntled about being dragged out of the Healing Barracks.

'Oi, no! Don't do that! It's only a scratch!' shouted a familiar, naturally aggressive voice.

Lyos pulled back on her daughter's hold, stopping her in her tracks, and before the open doorway. Inside sat a bald-headed Ikkaku Madarame, and a random healer from Lyos' squad.

'Is that him?' Kasumi wondered out loud.

Her mother ignored her, as she was already cheerfully asking the man to leave and let her take care of it. Being the Third Seat of Squad Four, she was certainly capable.

Their eyes met, and it was Ikkaku who turned away only to find himself caught in a battle of glares with Kasumi.

'I'm sure I can fix this.' Lyos stated happily, bounding forward.

'It's only a scratch.'

'Exactly.'

And as Lyos' hands glowed with a pure, blue light, hovering over the bloody gash in her estranged friends chest, Lyos felt the silence grow awkward. Awkward was something the dark-haired woman had never had to experience before; she found it to be rather unsettling.

Kasumi, sensing her mother's unease and feeling as if she had to protect her family, spoke and broke the tension in the room.

'You're a stuck-up, no-good friend whose just jealous that Mummy loves someone other than him.'

Lyos stared, along with Ikkaku, in utter bewilderment as Kasumi dared either of them to reply to her statement. As if what she said was the absolute truth. Was it?

It was, after a few seconds, that Lyos burst out laughing. 'I knew there was a reason I kept you around.' Admitted the older woman, angular features lifted into a smile.

'You're just as annoying as Lyos is. Great job.' Ikkaku congratulated snarkily.

'Kasumi, I love ya'.'

Lyos turned her attention back to her healing, waiting for the wound to seal up completely, before letting her reiatsu dim.

Ikkaku, this time, did not turn away from her blue eyes, and instead met them in his own slanted glare. They had acted normal, and yet they couldn't actually be normal until both acknowledged that something _had_ happened, and both apologized.

Problem was, both were far too proud to admit their wrongs.

Kasumi, with her childish insight, could see this, and found it highly amusing the two friends would act so impossible around each other. To her, they should just say sorry, because that would make the both of them happy. It was happiness that mattered, wasn't it?

Kasumi cried out with strange maturity, albeit pouting childishly simultaneously, 'Great, now I have to handle a cat and a dog.'

As if that summed up her life. To the eight year old, it probably did.

...

_I'm such a horrible mother. _Kasumi thoughts were frantic, each one scrambling over the other until they ended up in a giant mess.

Her tiny, emotional mess had grown a lot like that as well.

_I'm never letting Kurotsuchi near Kasumi again._ She vowed.

Physically, Lyos didn't move. She didn't even bat an eyelid as she continued staring at Kasumi. Her daughter's skin was still warm, and yet her eyes remained closed. Normally, Lyos would have been content knowing the antidote to Mayuri's potion had been delivered.

But this was _her_ daughter. Kasumi.

It was Kasumi who lay in a coma-like sleep. And was Lyos who felt the guilt from the sight crush her heart to dust.

Footsteps approached the door from the hallway outside the room. Still, Lyos didn't bother to move. She felt that if she concentrated hard enough, the world might right itself.

_He's so dead when I see him next._ _Mayuri wont last five seconds-_

'Lyos.' It was Ikkaku.

The woman hadn't expected to see him here, yet it began to feel so right that he was any way. The Third Seat looked up at the bald man by the now-shut door.

He didn't say sorry - or anything for that matter - and just swept his slanted eyes over Kasumi, before returning to Lyos.

'...I- I'm...gah!' he cried in frustration.

Ikkaku, whose eyes darted around the small room – and practically anywhere but Lyos – stepped around the bed and surprised Lyos for the first time in a long time. Which was to say, he picked her up and hugged her.

'I shouldn't have let this happen. Kisuke was a bad influence on us, and now she keeps hanging out at the Twelfth Division even though he's gone and I can't stop her because I'm a shitty mother and I have no idea how to handle any of this and I couldn't tell you about her because I knew you'd freak out like you did and all my friends are just as clueless as I am about parenthood and I need Yoruichi but she isn't here-' All of Lyos' pent up thoughts rushed out at once, slamming into the man holding her with the weight of one of Zaraki's good punches.

'I'll fight them for you. If you want me to, I'll take on that bastard Kurotsuchi for you and Kasumi.' Ikkaku cut of her off with his declaration.

He heard a startling sob from the woman he so tightly held in his embrace, and Lyos finally moved her arms back around him and pressed her face to his neck.

'...are you laughing or crying?' Ikkaku at last managed to ask.

Lyos shoulders shook, and even though Ikkaku hated it, he couldn't stop his fingers winding in her soft hair.

'Both.' She mumbled back, voice muffled because of their contact.

'She's amazing, just so you know. Kasumi is just as amazing as you.' Ikkaku muttered, pointed chin resting again the black hair of Lyos.

'Oh, I know.'

'And she was right. I'm jealous.' Ikkaku continued.

Lyos pulled away, although not all the way, given Ikkaku wouldn't let her. 'Ikki, are you sick?' she asked with sickly-sweet concern.

Ikkaku glared, irritation growing. All he wanted to do was say it. 'Just shut up for once and listen.' He growled.

'...I was jealous. I didn't like the fact that you had to care about someone else, or that...is there a father?'

Ikkaku was expecting a "Yes, of course there is. How else would Kasumi be here?". Instead, Lyos only continued giving him an amused, half-lidded stare.

'No, she hasn't chosen one.'

'What? Lyos, it doesn't-'

'I said, she hasn't chosen one.' Repeated the black-haired woman more forcefully.

Ikkaku returned her glare with equal stubbornness, but then soon blushed as he finally realised he was still hugging Lyos. His arms fell away, but Lyos made virtually no move away from him.

'And you're really bad at this confess and apologise thing.' Added the woman, managing a Cheshire like-smile.

'Well, you show me how to do it properly!' dared the bald soul reaper.

'Gladly.' Lyos grabbed his robe and yanked him down to her height, so that they were looking eye-to-eye. 'Ikkaku Madarame, my daughter was poisoned today. It would be great if you'd stay and offer me emotional support – or whatever resemblance of that you can manage – because I fucking missed you when you weren't there and I love you.'

And that was it. Lyos had at first intended to put on an act, but instead, she had actually ended up confessing. Figures. Since that morning, her world had been up in arms, and she was so tired of the drama and sulking Ikkaku was doing. Odd as it were, this was how she took out her frustrations.

By proving she was better than Ikkaku.

And when Lyos had finished with those last three words, Ikkaku had known immediately that she meant them. He had the fortunate habit of knowing the signs of Lyos' lies, and she hadn't shown one of them. What he was seeing was sincere honesty and regret.

Of course, after that declaration Ikkaku had swept her up in hungry kiss that ended quickly due to their surroundings. Lyos couldn't help but think, _finally._ And Ikkaku, he had surprised himself. For the first time, he realising that all those, blonde, large-chested women he went through - they were a way of trying to forget Lyos.

But he had never truly wanted to forget her.

'This is the part we you say it.' Lyos pointed out.

Ikkaku mumbled something under his breath, and Lyos smirked. 'What was that?'

'I said,' Ikkaku growled, cheeks flushing as Lyos leaned closer, 'I might love you too.'

...

Further into the night, Lyos had refused to leave Kasumi, and so Ikkaku had – through Lyos' never-ending patience – elected to stay with her.

And, he admitted to himself, he was glad he had. Currently, the black haired woman was curled up on his lap, while he took the single, wooden chair in the room.

Lyos had, later, explained to him the story behind Kasumi. It had been eight years back, during the years in which Lyos had been an impulsive drinker and sake-lover. She didn't remember his name, only that he had the silver hair Kasumi now sported.

Lyos had also explained that it wasn't Gin, given how Matsumoto had been with her that night and would never have allowed that to happen.

Ikkaku felt whoever it was should be thankful Lyos couldn't remember him. Ikkaku would probably ensure that the man's habits quickly came to an end.

'No, I wanna' play with...string...' Lyos mumbled in her slumber.

Ikkaku glanced down at her, chin brushing the top her head, and wondered how, when this morning he'd been determined to avoid her, he'd ended up telling her everything.

He felt guilty, although he'd never admit, about the way he had acted. He'd followed Lyos to her home, where he'd discovered the eight year old girl living with Lyos, and then forced his friend – as she had been then – to tell the truth. And Ikkaku had allowed his temper to take control, angry that she hadn't told him or Yumichika, and snapped at her before beginning his aversion of her completely.

Childish, he knew, to not want to share, but Lyos was a little like that herself.

'You're not going to hurt her again, are you?'

'So, you're awake.' Ikkaku glanced up at Lyos' daughter, and froze at her accusatory glare. It didn't take long for a grin to appear on his face though.

'Is that a trick question? I'm talking to you, so I'd have to be awake.'

Ikkaku let his muscles relax at Kasumi's reply. 'I didn't mean to the first time.' He at last muttered a reply to Kasumi's initial question.

'Good. You might just be good enough.' Kasumi conceded.

Ikkaku raised his eyebrow in question, already deciding that, whatever Lyos believed, she had raised one hell of a kid.

'Good enough for what?'

Kasumi well very aware that her next words would cause an uproar, and she was rather proud of that fact. She'd be doing her mother proud by shocking the bald man whom Lyos had formed an attachment to.

'To be my dad.'

Thus ensued chaos.

* * *

**Hope this makes up for my lack of activity!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Lyos wants a review. Also, Lyos is the cat, Ikkaku is the dog - something sweet little Kasumi picked up on.**


End file.
